There is known a pseudo sunlight irradiation device (called as solar simulator) for irradiating an irradiation target face of solar energy using equipment with pseudo sunlight reproducing the luminance emission spectrum of natural sunlight for the purpose of performance measurement of various kinds of solar energy using equipment represented by solar batteries, an accelerated deterioration test, etc. With respect to this type of pseudo sunlight irradiation device, there is known a technique of virtually dividing the whole area of the irradiation target face into plural sections and disposing a selected light amount adjusting member in each section so that the illuminance based on the pseudo sunlight irradiation device is made uniform every section and then the irradiation target face is irradiated, thereby eliminating unevenness in illuminance on an irradiation target face and thus enhancing the precision of performance measurement, the accelerated deterioration test, etc. A light shielding net, a light shielding tape or a light shielding sheet which varies in light shielding rate is used as the light amount adjusting member (see Patent Document 1, for example).